


Keepaway

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Quidditch, Sports, Sports Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's not skilled at sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swatkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swatkat/gifts).



Oliver's a tease, or a good Keeper. He expertly evades Hermione's tongue, determined to explore, and though her arms are firmly around his waist, she can't achieve that thrust that will unnerve, disarm, arouse. If only she had her wand, she'd immobilize, learn his still body, but like this she's just the awkwardness of a newly adolescent body, alight for the first time with urges that can't endure to be thwarted by rough delicacy, arms and hands everywhere but the spot that itches to be touched. She pushes, Oliver blocks, and she remembers that Quidditch matches often last for days.


End file.
